1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Until recently, display devices have typically used cathode-ray tubes (CRTs). Presently, many efforts and studies are being made to develop various types of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and organic electro-luminescence display (ELD) devices, as a substitute for CRTs.
Particularly, an active matrix type display device including a switching transistor in each of a plurality of pixel regions arranged in a matrix form is widely used.
The display device includes a display panel including pixels in a matrix form, and a driving integrated circuit (IC) controlling the display panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a portion where a display panel and a data IC are connected according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a data IC DIC is mounted on a flexible circuit film FF and is connected to an array substrate 111 of a display panel. A data link line DLL connected to a data line DL is formed at the array substrate 111 of the display panel, and a data pad is formed at an end of the data link line DLL.
The data pad is electrically connected to an output pad of the data IC DIC and supplied with a data voltage output from the output pad.
The data link lines DLL have different lengths according to positions thereof, and thus there occurs differences of resistance among the data link lines DLL.
To minimize defects due to the differences of resistance, a difference of resistance between the data link lines positioned at a center portion and at an outermost portion is required to be 200 Ω or less. Accordingly, considering the resistance of the data link line DLL at the center portion having a short length, there is a limit to the reduction of width of a non-display region where the data link lines DLL are formed.
Accordingly, reduction of a bezel that is a frame region of the display device is limited, and thus it is difficult to obtain a narrow bezel.